Naruto: Golden Kitsune of the Forest
by ookami no namikaze
Summary: What if naruto meet kyuubi at the age of six. what if they were mergeing. and kyuubi is a good guy. now follow naruto namikaze ,the new kyuubi no kitsune, as he trys to become hokage. Strong!naruto Smart!naruto Mokuton!naruto Good!kyuubi
1. of discoveries and leaving

This is my first fanfic please be nice.

_**Naruto : Golden Fox of the Forest**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing

"talking" Human

'thinking' Human

"**talking" Demonic Beings**

'_**thinking' Demonic Beings**_

" talking" Summoning Creatures

'_thinking' Summoning Creatures_

_( Flashbacks )_

_Letters / Massages / Books / Strolls_

_**Chapter : 1 of Discoveries and leaving**_

* * *

"Kill the demon"

"Get the fox"

"Kill that monster"

These yells could be heard all around Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. A young boy about the age of six or seven ran away from the mob that was trying to kill him. The boy had bright ,spiky golden blond hair and deep blue eyes. He also had three whisker like marks on each cheek and were wearing orange shorts and a white t- shirt with a red swirl on the front and back of it. His name is Uzumaki Naruto , vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Six years ago the demon lord ,Kyuubi no Kitsune, attack the village of Konoha . The fourth Hokage battled the fox demon but in the end he could only seal it in to a new born baby.

So on October tenth he sealed the demon into his own son at the cost of his life, to save the village. And now we find naruto running for his life.

Naruto ran thinking to himself _' why, why always me? I have never done anything to them. So why are they calling me a demon and trying to kill me'_. Naruto then ran in to an alley but only to find that it was a dead end. _' Oh no, oh no. what to do. what to do' _the fox vessel thought to himself. The mob close in on the poor boy " there's the demon" "kill it"

Naruto started to cry _'I don't want to die, someone , anyone help me please'. _

"**Well kit , I can help but come and see me when your safe from these villagers"** a dark , demonic voice echo in his mind**. **"what, who's there" naruto said out loud as he looked around. **" stop, think what you want to said when talking to me. People will think your crazy" **said the same demonic voice. _'umm …. Okay. Now want do I do to save myself_' naruto asked the voice as the villers got very close. **"okay kit let me think for a minute" **the voice said back to the boy.

Naruto then started to panic as one of the villagers rose up a knife. Naruto close his eyes waiting for it to hit. Then there was a spatter of blood. Naruto open his eyes to see the whole mob dead with what look like tree roots through their chest . "Wha- what happen?" naruto himself as he looked at the dead villages. **"kit I would leave if I were you. it wouldn't look good if the anbu or other villagers find you among dead bodies. Head home then come to meet me" **the voice echoed. Naruto nodded and made his way home.

* * *

"Lord hokage" an anbu with a dog mask ran in to the office. The sandaime hokage jumped up _' I hope naruto is okay' _he thought to himself. "what's wrong, inu" Sarutobi asked looking right at the anbu. " Sir. Me and my team found about eleven dead villagers in an alley" inu said in a flat tone. "Do you know how they died" the sandaime asked worried about the village. "Hai, lord hokage, this is even odder then the frist thing, they were killed by tree roots" inu said looking at his leader.

"tree roots?" sarutobi repeated as he took his eyes off the anbu to look out the window as he thought to himself _' what's going on. only the senju family and yamato are the only ones who can do mokuton and tsunade is the only senju left but she can't do mokuton and yamato is on a misson outside the village'._

"your dismiss, come tell me if you find anything " hokage ordered

* * *

Naruto walk in to his home . He then made his way to he bedroom. _' Okay how do I meet you' _said in his mind_. _**" Sit on your bed" **the voice said. Naruto did as he was told. **"then close your eyes and then think of coming and facing me" **the voice said. Naruto did so. **"open your eyes" **it said. Naruto eyes snap open when he heard the voice was much closer and clearer, he looked around to see that he was in some kind of underground corridor. Then noted that he was in about three inches of water and there was a huge gate of some kind with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. "Where is this" he asked looking for the voice that helped him.

"**W****e are in your mind kit" **said the voice as two large red,slit eyes appeared behind the gate. **"as you may or may not know, I'm kyuubi no kitsune".**

"But I thought the yondaime killed you" naruto said looking up at the red kitsune with no fear at all. **"Yes ,your father was very powerful for a human but I'm a demon lord and can't be killed my mortals"** kyuubi said looking down at the young child.

"wait father. you mean to tell me, my father was the yondaime hokage and happen to seal you into me, why did you help me to should hate for being sealed me" naruto looking alittle sad about losing his first friend but happy about he now knows who his father is.

"**I don't hate you, I didn't mean to attack but as fate has it, you and me are suck together forever" **the demon replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean didn't mean to attack" the fox vessel asked the fox.

"M**adara Uchiha use his eyes to send me in to a blood rage but now to the point we are merging and we will fully merge by the time your ten or so. But the bad thing is as you are now it, will kill me and you. So I will train ,so we can live to see another day." **the demon fox said. "okay what do you mean by merge and what would you train me would have to you when we merge" naruto asked happily.

"**What I mean by merge ,I mean you and I would become one being. You would turn in to a fox demon and become the new kyuubi. And I would stay in your mind have more freedom, by the way could you change it to something more homely because dark, wet and creepy is not the place I want to live. And as for training you well…" **the kitsune thought for a moment **"I would train you in the sealing arts, ninjutsu , maybe some genjutsu, taijutsu, charka control , stealth , nature , and your bloodline**" the kitsune finished.

"Wait I have a bloodline"the six year asked. The kitsune nodded **"yes but the last one to awake the bloodline was your great, great, great grandfather. But you know him as your shodaime hokage and that makes the nidaime hokage your great ,great , great uncle and your grandmother is the slug sannin. So you have the mokuton but with me you will more then just wood. You control plants" **kyuubi said with smile.

"wow, so cool, so when do we start training, kyuubi-sensei " naruto asked bouncing up and down .

Kyuubi sigh then said **" About that kit, we will have to leave then village for training cause if the villagers see you become strong they will try and kill even more and only people here that don't want to see you dead are the ramen stand and the old hokage who didn't tell you about me or about your family. Who do you trust more the one who told you all lies or the one who told you the truth " **the fox demon asked.

Naruto looked at his feet for a moment or two then looked up at the red kitsune and said with a grin "So when do we leave, kyuubi-sensei". **"How about tonight and by the way my name is Kien and and change this place" **the newly name kien asked. "okay kien-sensei" naruto as he started to think then in a flash of light ,there was a huge forest clearing with rabbits and birds. With a calm brook a little ways away. "How is this kien-sensei" the small blond asked the fox who was now outside the cage with the seal turn in to a color.** "It's great, kit" **kien said happily "Now go get ready because as soon as we leave we're going to have hunters on our tail". naruto nodded and went to leave but then stop and asked "how do I leave".

"**just think about waking up" **the kyuubi said. Naruto did as he was told.

* * *

Naruto woke up on his bed. He looked over to the his clock and saw it was 7:15 p.m.. "well better get the stuff I need" the blond mumbled to himself. He then started looking in his closet for his backpack. When he found what he was seeking, naruto toss it onto the bed.

The blond fox vessel then pulled out some shorts and a few T-shirks. He then toss them too on the bed. Then he walked across the room to his book self and got his strolls and walk back to the bed and pack the stuff. _'kien-sensei what do I do about food? Shops always throw me out' _naruto ask in his mind. **" Forget the food for now. We can always hunt for food until we get to the first town"** the kyuubi replied. _'okay'_ naruto said finishing packing.

Naruto picked up the back pack and headed out the door. He noted that it was dark out. The blond make his way down the street make sure he kept to the shadows. He saw the village's eastern gate , he make sure that the person on watch wasn't there and no patrol was coming. When he saw none, he made a brick for it. Naruto ran as fast as his six year old legs would carry him. _'almost there' _he thought to himself. Then he was in the forest. _'Yes made it, what now kien-sensei' _naruto asked his new sensei "**okay kit we now have to get as far from the village as fast as we can also we need to get out of the land of fire as soon as we can" **the fox replied. '_Hai, sensei_' naruto said then took off running .not to be seen for along time.

* * *

"Hokage-sama" yelled inu.

"yes, inu what is it" sarutobi asked the anbu member.

"We can't find naruto" inu replied to his leader.

"How did this happen. There should have been an anbu watching him" sarutobi almost yelled at the dog mask ninja.

The dog anbu sigh then said to the fire shadow "well almost all the anbu were looking at the dead villagers in the alley ,so there was none to watch naruto". sarutobi sigh "let's hope nothing happen to him" the sandaime said looking out the window.

* * *

How was it. I will have the next chapter ASAP . Till next

~Ookami no Namikaze


	2. Of waves, missing ninja and a nomad

Okay next chapter for….

_**Naruto : Golden Kitsune of the Forest**_

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

"talking" human

'_thinking' _human

"**talking" **demonic beings

'_**thinking' **_demonic beings

"talking**" **summoning creatures

'_thinking' _summoning creatures

(flashbacks)

Letters / massage / books / strolls

**Of Waves , Missing ninjas , and a Nomad**

* * *

A shadow watch four people walk down an old dirt road. The shadow sighed then moved deeper in to the forest to keep an eye on the group. As it moved a patch of sunlight hit it to show it's golden yellow coat.

* * *

Kakashi looked into the forest then sighed. _'I thought I saw something in the forest. Maybe it was just a rabbit or some thing' _he thought to himself. He looked over to his two students. _' I hope we can find another gennin before the chuunin exam cause , if we can't they wouldn't be able to enter the exam' _he added to himself_._

"Sakura ,Sasuke be on the look out, it's too quiet" kakashi said. A dark hair boy and a pink hair girl both nodded. "So Mr. Tazuna how far are we from your house" Sakura asked. "We're almost there" Tazuna replied. Then there was some shirring in the bushes .Sasuke threw a kunai at the bushes. Sasuke walk over to the bushes to find a white rabbit.

Kakashi looked at the rabbit _' that rabbit is white but it's summer that only mean one thing' . _"Everyone down _now_" kakashi yell as he pushed tazuna down while sasuke got sakura.

"Well ,well what do we have here, copy ninja kakashi and two brats " a large man said.

"what are you doing here zabuza, demon of the bloody mist" kakashi said

(~note : I'm going to skip the battle, it has the same outcome~)

The hunter took off with zabuza's body as kakashi fainted. "Let's get him to my house" Tazuna said helping pick up the fallen sensei. They keep walking down the road until they saw a preson about their age. He was about 5"3' with little baby fat and three whisker like marks on each cheek . He also had golden yellow hair with two bands that reach his chin, so that they framed his face and had deep blue slit eyes. The boy had on a dark red T-skirt with the kanji for "kitsune" and "forest" in gold thread with black pants. Over that he had a coat on, it was black with white flames licking the the back in white was a picutre of a nine tailed fox sitting with it's tails curled around it's paws and a rose in it's mouth. With a small bag something tied on to the pants. And a red rose behind his left ear.

He watch them before he said "need any help" looking at kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then nodded. "Can you tell us your name, I'm sakura, the dark haired one is Sasuke, the old man is tazune and this is kakashi-sensei" pointing to said people.

"Nice to meet you, my name is namikaze naruto . I take it your gennin on a misson from Konoha." Naruto asked as he walked over to help them with kakashi. "How did you know that we're ninja from konoha" Sasuke asked. "Your head bands" Naruto said "And my next stop was going to be konoha, man havn't been there for six years".

* * *

Kakashi woke up to hear voice down stairs. Six of them. _'let's see I hear Sasuke, Sakura, Tazune , another female older so I take that's Tazuna's daughter. There's a young child 's voice ,so that's tazune's grandson. But who is the last one ,better check it out' _Kakashi thought to himself as he got up. He head down the stairs.

"Oh, Sasuke, Sakura sounds like your sensei is up" said naruto as he come to help kakashi down the stairs. " so how are you feeling, kakashi" naruto asked as he had kakashi sit on the couch. "good, good but I have to asked you something" kakashi replied . "Okay sure what do you need." naruto said looking right at kakashi.

"who are you" kakashi asked as he thought to himself _'I think I meet him before'._

"He said his is Namikaze Naruto , kakashi-sensei" said sakura looking at the blond.

"Naruto? Naruto? Ummm…..Naruto! Is that really you. I can't believe it. Where have you been, you been missing for six years" Kakashi happily.

"What are you talking about sensei and how do you know him" Sasuke asked looking from his sensei to the blond nomad.

"He use to live in konoha, but on his sixth birthday he just disappeared, the hokage sent anbu teams to find but we never could." kakashi said as he narrowed his eye at naruto .

"yes. I left for three thing, 1. Training) 2. For my own well being ) and 3. For my bloodline" naruto said. ."You have bloodline" kakashi asked. The blond kitsune nodded. "so what is it" sasuke asked. Naruto looked like he was thinking it over "That is for me to know and for you to find out, besides I'm want to head to the leaf with you guys" naruto said as he got up and head out the door.

Kakashi Sighed.

* * *

Naruto looked over the sea and sighed . He have been with team 7 for a week now. They were waiting for zabuza to show up but naruto had other plans. "Better pay gato a house call" naruto said as his body started to change. Now there stood a fox with golden yellow fur, it had nine tails with red tips and had blue slit eyes. it had had a red rose on it's left ear and a pouch tied around it's neck and was the size of a large wolf . **"Man I'm always love this from , makes me feel one with nature " **naruto said to himself. And head to guto's hide out.

* * *

Naruto watched the building , waiting for zabuza to leave . Then he saw the swordmen leave with a mist hunter ninja. Naruto grin and made his move to get in to the building. The golden fox smelled around and found what he was looking for, his prey.

"**Oh, Guto out and pla~ay**" the fox yell at the top of his lungs. "Alright who is the guy wise who came into my hide out " yell a short, fat man as he looked around. **"that would be me, guto" **Naruto stared at the man with a gain showing off his long canine teeth. **"And you do look yummy" **naruto chuckled as he lick his lips. "ge-get ba-back- k, y-you de-mon" guto stuttered very scared.

Naruto laughed " **Ha Ha Ha Ah , that's a good, like I would really eat you, too fatty for me**. **But your coming with me to your execution**" as the nine-tailed fox garbed guto by the arm and bite down hard untill he feel the bone brake, and then turn around and did the same to the other. " **There do I have to brake your legs too**" Naruto said to the whimpering man . "Y-you mo-onster-r" guto whimpered. "** I guess you do become a monster, when your Kyuubi no kitsune. Oh well, can't be help. It's kill or be killed in this world." **naruto finished as he change back to his human from.

The blond kitsune then garbed guto by his foot and started to drag out of the room. He then exit the building and make his way to the bridge the konoha-nin were fighting zabuza and his little hunter. "So guto ready to die" naruto asked like didn't just brake the man's arm and was now dragging him threw the forest by his foot. "Let me go" the short man screamed.. At that, the blond moved alittle to the right and ran him threw a bramble bush. Guto yelled in pain as naruto caught sight of the unfinished bridge .

"Hey konoha-nin , zabuza look what I got" Naruto shouted happily.

Naruto watch as Kakashi and zabuza turned around to face him and guto.

"Naruto what are you doing here" kakashi asked as he eyed the beat up guto.

"Who's the brat kakashi" zabuza said. "His name is naruto and he was from konoha but disappeared six years ago" kakashi replied looking at the ex-mist ninja.

"Or you can call me golden kitsune of the forest" naruto said with a smile, not a happy smile, but a I'm out for blood kind of smile. Zabuza and kakashi gulped and looked at each other. "You're the golden kitsune ? I don't believe you, sure you have golden yellow hair and blue eyes but I don't see fox ears or tails" zabuza snorted.

"Oh, this is my human from , if you want to see my hanyou from will be more then happy to show but it will cost you…." Naruto grined a blood thirsty grin that showed of his very long canines as he points to guto "like it did guto" he finished.

"You can try it but I'm not a weakling like guto is. By the way why do you have guto" zabuza stated. "You asked for it and to why I have guto is I 'm going to kill him and ask if you will leave tazuna alone" Naruto said as he started to change. Now he stood there with gold color fox ear on top of his head and nine long gold tails with scarlet color tips. His canines got even longer and now had clawed hands.

Both kakashi and zabuza just stared at the golden kitsune. Zabuza was the first to snap out of it and said "your really are the golden kitsune". Naruto chuckled and stated "I'm also Kyuubi no kitsune" as he fanned out his nine tails. "AAAAHHHHHHHA" came a scream from behind the blond kitsune. "looks like guto just died" chuckled naruto.

"What d-did you do to him, naruto" asked the scarecrow to the kitsune.

"Oh just my now demonic bloodline, but then again all bloodlines are demonic just some more then others. But in the beginning my bloodlime was know as mokuton" naruto said with a grin as he looked at the men . Both ninja grasped and stared at him. Then kakashi was about to asked something but naruto cut him off " yes I'm part senju, my great,great, grandfather was the first hokage and my grandmother is tsunade of the sannin ,threw I have never and I mean never seen, heard, found or known my family. Only names and what people said about them. But my bloodline truned from only wood to any plants, demonic or non-demonic. And all because I had a demon sealed in to me my own father and then merged with said demon. And now my kids with have kitsune ability and able to control plants, so will there kids and there kid's kids. And not at random like before" naruto finished.

"Wow" kakashi and zabuza said at the same time then looked at each other. " so zabuza maybe you and your little hunter can come to konoha" naruto said looking from zabuza to kakashi and back again.

"I guss we can talk to the hokage about" kakashi said with a sigh.

Zabuza to looked at the blond kitsune then sighed "Fine. Haku come here the fight is over" the demon of mist called . Naruto looked over to the hunter as haku walked away from a now unconscious "But zabuza-sama what of the bridge builder, is it not our mission to kill him" haku replied.

"That's ture haku but gato is dead so there is no need to kill him and the konoha ninja." zabuza said looking at the dead body of his employer. Gato had a large orange and purple flowering plant coming out of his chest where his heart would be .

"Umm….. Okay now what zabuza-sama" haku asked looking at the beautiful flower.

"We are going to konoha." zabuza said.

"Okay when the bridge is done we'll leave" kakashi said as he walked over to team to see if they were okay.

* * *

"Came back and see us"

"Thank you"

"bye"

These were the calls the group of ninja got. ,as they got ready to go home.

"ready everyone" kakashi asked,all he goo was nodds. "okay let's move out" naruto said back in his human from. And then they took off for the trip to konoha.

* * *

Next chapter : Returning and exams

Well here is the next chapter. The next one will be out asap. thank you to all the review

~ ookami no namikaze


End file.
